Ekspansja ludów indoeuropejskich
thumb|right|350px|Europa ok. 2500 p.n.e. Ekspansja ludów indoeuropejskich − masowe rozprzestrzenianie się ludów indoeuropejskich ze swych pierwotnych siedzib na tereny Europy i Azji (ich obecność na terenach Oceanii i Australii niedostatecznie potwierdzona źródłowo, obecnie ta teoria jest traktowana jako pseudonaukowa). Początki Istnieją dwie główne teorie co do pochodzenia ludów indoeuropejskich: 1. Teoria stepowa (zwana także kurhanową), sformułowana po raz pierwszy przez amerykańską archeolog, Mariję Gimbutas w 1956 w jej pracy Pradzieje Europy Wschodniej. Zakłada ona, że substrat indoeuropejski powstał na terenach stepowych na północ od Kaukazu, a następnie rozprzestrzenił na tereny Europy Wschodniej, Anatolii oraz Azji. 2. Teoria anatolijska - jej promotorem był brytyjski archeolog, Colin Renfrew, jednak po raz pierwszy zaproponował ją już J. Schmidt. Zakłada, ona że Indoeuropejczycy wywodzą się z ludów anatolijskich, skąd rozprzestrzenili się na tereny Europy Wschodniej (kultury naddunajskie). Tereny stepu miały zostać zasiedlone dopiero później ze strony Kaukazu lub Rumunii i Ukrainy. Inne teorie *Teoria południowoazacjatycka - według niej Praindoeuropejczycy mieliby pochodzić z terenów Indii *Hipoteza ciągłości paleoloitycznej - według niej Indoeuropejczycy mieliby być w prostej linii następcami kultur archeologicznych (hgI) *Hipoteza ormiańska - Indoeur. mieliby migrować znad okolic jeziora Urmia, przez Kaukaz w kierunku Europy (por. http://www.columbia.edu/itc/mealac/pritchett/00maplinks/overview/indoeuropean/gamkrelidzeivanov.gif) *Hipoteza bałkańsko-dunajska - tereny na Bałkanach oraz obok Dunaju (zob. http://www.theapricity.com/snpa/bilder/lundraces-map20.jpg) *Hipoteza środkowoazjatycka - według niej praojczyzną miałyby być tereny Ałtaju, Sogdiany lub Baktrii. Jest to częściowo potwierdzone przez badania genetyczne. Teorie uznawane za pseudonaukowe *Hipoteza arktyczna - Indoeuropejczycy wywędrowali z terenów Arktyki, która w okresie zlodowacenia mogłaby być wolna od lodu, a z powodu niższego poziomu morza niektóre tereny mogłyby leżeć nad wodą (m.in. Bâl Gangâdhar Tilak: The Arctic Home in the Vedas, 1903) Teorie te mogą się przeplatać, a drogi migracji mogły następować różnie. Genetyka Najpopularniejszymi haplogrupami (Y-dna) wśród Indoeuropejczyków są R1b (głównie wśród ludzi posługujących się językami z grupy kentum) oraz R1a (tzw. Indosłowianie). Badania genetyczne wskazują, iż powstanie tych mutacji miało miejsce na terenie Azji (najprawdopodobniej Ałtaju) ok.18.000-20.000 lat temu. Następnie część ludów grupy R1b przemieściła się na tereny Persji, skąd później oddzielili się Tocharowie, a później Bliskiego Wschodu, podczas gdy wśród kultury Jamna dominuje mutacja R1a (możliwa jest więc częściowa poprawność obu głównych hipotez). Jednak, kiedy przebadano genetycznie członków kultur naddunajskich (indoeuropejskich wg. hipotezy anatolijskiej), okazało się, że dominują wśród nich haplogrupy nieindoeuropejskieAncient DNA from European Early Neolithic Farmers Reveals Their Near Eastern Affinities. Afryka Ok. 15.000 lat temuHistory of R1b from the Ice Age origins until the beginning of the Hallstatt period (1200 BCE), kiedy ludy kentumowe przebywały jeszcze na terenie Azji Mniejszej (zgodnie z hipotezą anatolijską) ich część wywędrowała w kierunku Afryki Środkowej, aż na tereny Czadu, gdzie wymieszały się jednak z miejscowymi plemionami. Do dzisiaj śladem ich obecności tam jest duży procent obecności mutacji Y R1b1. Europa right|300px|thumb|Rozprzestrzenianie się ze stepu kultur ind. Za najstarszą kulturę indoeuropejską uznaje się kulturę Bug-Dniestr, powstałą na terenach stepowych ok. 6300 p.n.e. Według niektórych teorii przyczyną wywędrowania Indoeuropejczyków z ich siedzib miałoby być zalanie Morza Czarnego. Według tzw. teorii Ryana-Pitmana miało to miejsce ok. 5600 p.n.e. Zalane zostały duże obszary (dzisiaj znajdujące się pod wodą), co miało spowodować masową migrację rolników z tych terenówIndo-European Revival Assocation: [http://dnghu.org/indoeuropean/Proto-Indo-Europeans.pdf Appendix III: The Proto-Indo-Europeans]. Jako pierwsza na terenie Ukrainy i Rumunii powstała ok. 4200 p.n.e. kultura Cucteni-Trypole (najprawdopodobniej indosłowiańska - R1a1) oraz tzw. krąg kultur naddunajskich, a także kultura ceramiki sznurowej, która przeniknęła do Skandynawii. Równocześnie (w sensie terytorialnym) nastąpiła najprawdopodobniej migracja rolników z Anatolii. Według zwolenników teorii anatolijskiej Indoeuropejczykami mieliby być rolnicy, którzy przywędrowali na te tereny ok. 8000 p.n.e. Pierwszymi kulturami na terenie Europy były kultura Vinca (znana z wynalezienia pisma), kultura starczewska oraz kultura lendzielska. Migracja ta zaczęła się na terenach Anatolii oraz Bliskiego Wschodu, które mogły być już kentumowe. oraz Kolejna fala miała miejsce w latach 4000-2000 p.n.e. i była już kentumowa. Wywodzi się ona od kultury majkopskiej - na północ od Kaukazu (choć mogła ona nie mieć związku z IndoeuropejczykamiJ.P.Mallory: In Search of the Indo-Europeans), następnie przeszła przez północ Turcji, później przez Bałkany. Była to tzw. grupa pre-celtycko-italijska. Z niej powstał m.in. krąg kultur mogiłowych, później kultur pól popielnicowych. Ostatnia była kultura halsztacka, z której bezpośrednią wywodzą się Celtowie. Celtowie następnie rozprzestrzenili się na południe i północ. Zajęli Francję, a następnie skierowali się w kierunku Hiszpanii, gdzie z Iberami utworzyli etnos iberoceltycki. Potem skolonizowali oni Wyspy Brytyjskie i Germanię. Ekspansja na wschód Ok. 2700 lat temu z kultury grobów jamowych powstała w dolinie Wołgi kultura Poławska. Następnie na terenie Azji Środkowej powstała kultura andronowska. Następnie bardziej na wschód powstała kultura afanaszewska - mogła sięgać aż do jeziora Bajkał. Wiążę się z tym wędrówka Ariów w kierunku Indii, która najprawdopodobniej przebiegała dwiema drogami: przez kulturę andronowską (najprawdopodobniej Indoeuroepejczycy przechodzili wtedy w pobliżu siedzib ludów ugrofińskich; wskazuje na to wiele zapożyczeń indoeur. w języku fińskim, m.in. sata - sto) oraz drogą południową przez Kaukaz. Śladem tej wędrówki jest obecność indoeuropejskich imion Bogów oraz władców u ludy MittańczykówArthur Cotterel: Cywilizacje starożytne: przewodnik encyklopedyczny : praca zbiorowa. Część Ariów osiedliła na terenie Iranu, stając się przodkami Medów i Irańczyków oraz Scytów na północy, a część n terenie Indii, gdzie wyparła miejscowych Drawidów. Najprawdopodobniej członkowie kultury andronowskiej, którzy zostali w Azji Środkowej, dali początek Scytom oraz Sakom. Inną kwestią są kentumowi (R1b) Tocharowie, którzy najprawdopodobniej z terenów kultur stepowych (choć mogłoby być to z Bliskiego Wschodu) osiedlili się na terenie Kotliny Tarymskiej. Znanych jest kilka przykładów ludów irańskich, tocharskich, oraz, być może mieszanych (konfederacji) mieszkających na terenie dzisiejszych Chin. Są to m.in. Yuezhi - najprawdopodobniej Sakowie, choć mogliby być to Tocharowie oraz Wusun. Istnieją także teorie, iż Indoeuropejczycy mogli dotrzeć do Japonii i Korei lub przynajmniej oddziaływać na nie kulturowo Roger Ahlberg: Is Japanese Related to Indo-European?, 2011. Australia i Oceania W XX wieku Martin Doutré dowodził, że Nowa Zelandia została zasiedlona w czasach prehistorycznych przez Celtów. Dowodem na to miały być odkryte napisy na głazach w prowincji AucklandCall to save hilltop boulders. Powstały też teorie, o osadnictwie Greków, jednak uznawane są one obecnie za pseudonaukowe (artykuł w Wikipedii). *